Phichit is at it Again
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: And phichit caught the Nikiforov family on their candid and usual day as a family. 2nd. part of my series: Baby adventure


Title: Phichit is At It Again

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

It was summer when the famous skating couple walking out a custom printing shop with their three little boys on their arms, Viktor with their one year old baby boy Faddy, who's nibbling on some melon bread while the their twin sons that looked so much like their dad three boys wearing identical shirts that said Baby Complete #1 saved, #2 saved, and #3 saved, they worn it by order of their ages.

Walking to another shop where they need to get more pink baby clothes for their coming baby girl, to their surprise they caught Phichit buying some things at the shop, "Phichit-kun?!" Yuri surprised as he patted his bestfriend's shoulder who looked happy to see him.

"Yuri!" he gave him an awkward hug because of the bulge Yuri has, "Viktor!" he then took his hand and shook it.

"What are you doing to a baby shop?" he asked.

"My sister had just given birth to her first baby, and since I'm still in Detroit for my practice with Ciao-Ciao, why not get some souvenirs?" he shrugged, "And how's your boys?" crouching to the little guys who hid behind their mom's legs.

"Aw… they don't remember their uncle Phichit" Viktor cooed, "That the uncle that gave you your big hamster plushies~" Viktor told them then they hugged Phichit.

"By the way love the computer programming theme matching shirts" he laughed, Yuri was wearing a shirt that says Baby Downloading on Progress with a month meter with red shading for the current month his in with the baby, while Viktor wearing a shirt that says Download Support, the lady who's selling the items noticed and mused on the couple.

"Oh… Viktor found it on the internet and found it funny" Yuri replied.

"Well, he didn't fail on that one, nice job Viktor!" Phichit gave him thumbs up, "By the way before I leave can we take some selfies? I want to post you guys with that shirt.

Viktor carried his twins on his shoulder so that Phichit could have a good view of their shirt while Faddy was guided by Yuri on his lap as they took seat on one of the store bench offered since Yuri was tired after walking a few blocks, Phichit took the selfie with him in it and post his most famous pose, the one when he first took selfie with Yuri and Viktor back in China.

Finally happy with the picture, Viktor set the boys down and let them run around the shop to get some few plushies they want, Yuri was a bit hesitant since Viktor is really a spoiling dad, "finally happy with some few things for their unborn baby girls they headed back to their car and rode back home where Yuri's Hockey loving cousin stays.

The family decided that every summer they will be having short vacations in America to see their other family, especially their beloved Hockey spoiling uncle that buys them skating toys.

Now it was evening and they just tucked the three boys to sleep on their own room, the room beside theirs, they redecorated it in to blue paint with many family pictures and some play puzzle mats jut to be safe, with the cute bunker like beds for the twins, it wasn't that tall to begin with but they liked it when they had gone out shopping for it, it has little slide at the end with a gate so that the little Zemmy wouldn't fall.

While their baby brother Faddy has his crib, and happily sucking on his thumb.

Yuri managing his IG account as he uploads their latest baby spam pictures with the boys a notification caught his eyes with his name and Viktor's name tagged in.

It was their selfie with Phichit and he read out loud Phichit's caption "Look who're the guys I bumped in today?" With a note emoji he written something that made Yuri blush, "They made baby history, They're expecting History. Long live VictUri!"

Reading the comments, it made him even more embarrassed "I don't know if those two are making history on ice, but I think they're making history a baby!" one girl commented.

"I ship Vikturi!" one added with note emojies to.

Yuri is all red from the comments, "oh look! Viktor is a Download Support! It really matches the daddy figure!" with an LOL emoji.

Viktor caught sight of it too and laughed his butt off, "Remind me to get more family shirts?"

Yuri grumbled, "I can't believe Phichit is at it again"

~End~

* * *

A/N: And this fic is dedicated to my friends in Page on facebook, especially to the artist of my cover and the lyrics which Phichit had posted.

Please follow my Drabbles: Baby care adventures with the Nikiforovs


End file.
